Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Kat Ducat
Summary: Really, no-one can resist a witch as long as she's a good one. Not even another witch. A femmeslash drabble collection written with love (and some smut).
1. Dress-up - HermioneGinny (M)

_A/N: Written for the Halloween Drabble Competition and the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'witch'._

_This shall be a femmeslash drabble collection with all types of pairings/characters. Tell me if you want to see a certain pairing, since I'm able to write pretty much anything._

_Most of these will be smutty._

_Words: 619_

)O(

_Hermione/Ginny_

_**Dress-up**_

)O(

"You know, in the Muggle world, you would look a lot less out of place," Hermione said, eyeing up Ginny from head to toe.

The other girl was dressed up in a dusty black robe she had found buried deep in her mother's closet, as well as a pointy hat and what looked like gallons of makeup. Her face was painted white, save for her lips and eyes, which were blood-red and glittery black, respectively. Such as statement could only be taken as a joke, and Ginny responded accordingly.

"I bet this outfit would finally make them believe in witches. At least it would when we started doing magic." She tried to cackle menacingly, but Ginny's voice broke into laughter when she saw Hermione doubled over.

"Muggles have this holiday called Halloween, when all the scary monsters come out from the cemetery and knock on their doors and ask for candy. Hypothetically, I could definitely see you as a trick-or-treater," said Hermione between giggles. "But doing magic in front of them would be against the law."

"Oh come on Hermione, lighten up. _Hypothetically_, no-one would notice if I did a few spells here and there. I'd feel like a fake otherwise."

"It's illegal."

"I wouldn't want to be mistaken for a muggle. Besides," Ginny grinned wickedly, "I _hypothesise_ they'd be a lot more preoccupied by the fact that I spent all my time _hypothetically_ snogging you."

"Ginny!"

"...or that I kidnapped you away from their company and flew off with you on my broomstick." She stepped closer to her friend and cocked her head, staring daringly into Hermione's eyes.

"I say we stop with the hypotheticals," breathed Hermione. She tried to stop herself from lunging at Ginny then and there and snogging her pretty face to the ground. Patience had always been her strong point, but the other girl tested that every time they met.

"Agreed."

Without further pretence, Ginny leaned in to kiss her, eyes closed, but locked onto Hermione's lips sooner than she expected. In her eagerness, Hermione had started moving forwards before Ginny, meeting her halfway.

Heat and hunger mingled in their mouths, not satisfying either of them. As they kept kissing, their feeling of wanting more only intensified.

For a minute, Hermione forced her tongue out of Ginny's mouth to say, "This isn't helping." Just kissing wasn't enough to satiate her body, which was now sweating though every pore. She blushed, her chest heaving, knowing what was coming but not wanting to start it because she was Hermione and somewhere under there there was still that little girl, embarrassed of sex, hiding her desires by burying her face in countless books.

However, Ginny was always able to bring out the_ other_ Hermione.

She tore open the old robe, revealing her creamy pale breasts, round nipples pert and aroused.

Hermione had not moved but was standing stock still, scared to move but screaming at herself to do something.

Ginny took the lead, catching Hermione's hand in her own and placing it over one of her breasts. She made Hermione squeeze it, made her appreciate the curvy smoothness. Hermione let out a little moan, her eyes fixed on Ginny's chest, unable to look away.

"Come on, let's find somewhere more comfortable. My bed needs warming up."

Ginny caught hold of Hermione's hand again and held on tightly. She grinned mischievously at the other girl, whose mouth was wide open in surprise, before running off towards the stairs.

It was lucky that the Weasley family was out that night, because the noises that were about to issue from a certain bedroom upstairs would have scared any monster.

A true witch doesn't need magic to make people scream.

)O(

_Fin_


	2. Falling - AliciaKatie

_A/N: Written for the Word Count Drabble Challenge, the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'Quidditch', and Fizzing Whizbees in the Honeydukes Competition._

)O(

_Katie/Alicia_

_**Falling**_

)O(

Sometimes falling in love was easier than falling off a broom.

It all started when they had their first Quidditch practice; they saw each other in the locker rooms but were too shy to say anything, both being new to the team.

When they got on their brooms and kicked off into the air however, all inhibitions were left behind. They started swooping up and down and throwing the Quaffle around, acting as if they had been friends for years.

Through the fog, Alicia failed to see Katie barrelling towards her. Katie had not even started to slow down when she hit Alicia full on, causing them to shriek in pain and grab frantically at each other. They toppled off their brooms and onto the ground, one on top of the other.

Bloody nose to bloody nose, the girls couldn't help but fall in love.

)O(

_Fin_


	3. Broken - EmmelineHestia

_A/N: Written for the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'broken', the Character Trait! Boot Camp with emotional!Emmeline, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with 'denial', and for the Femmeslash Drabble Tag._

_If you are unfamiliar with Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones, they were both members of Harry's Advance Guard in OotP. It is known that Emmeline fought in the first war, but Hestia's whereabouts at that time are unknown._

)O(

_Emmeline/Hestia_

_**Broken**_

)O(

"No!"

The word burst out of her, strangled but urgent to be heard, as she woke. Emmeline's nightshirt was sticking to her body like weak glue, drenched in cold sweat. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered that dream, that nightmare.

"What is it, Em? Have they-" startled by her lover's scream, Hestia had shot up, fully alert and ready to defend herself.

"It's not them. Yet."

"Oh. Good. Shall we go back to sleep then?" Suddenly noticing Emmeline's soaked bedclothes, Hestia tutted. "On second thought, maybe it'd be better if you put on something clean first. You might catch a cold."

"A cold! Do you think anyone's worrying about colds these days?!" Emmeline's hysterical, uncontrollable laughter reverberated around the small room. "I'm sure the first thing on their minds is the worry that they've not worn enough socks!"

"Come now, there's no need for any of that. I know you're upset-"

"Upset?! That's a laugh! I wish I was upset, maybe then I could go cast a cheering charm on myself. Upset!"

"Em-"

"You don't know what it was like, then. It was a living hell, Hestia, a hell where everyone bore excruciating pain and more excruciating fear and death seemed like an easy way out. You couldn't blink, just in case you missed someone taking out their wand and cursing you dead. Hell, and chaos!

"You knew that each second your life was precious, something to be cherished, but there was no way you could ever enjoy it. Hell!" she ranted, her words becoming more and more incomprehensible as she got more and more emotional. In the end, she was reduced to sobs and splutters.

"Smack some sense into yourself; or shall I do it for you? There's no way it's going to be so bad this time."

"Why not? He's supposed to be stronger than ever, now."

"But this time we've got Harry. We have hope."

"Yes...but…"

"We have Harry. That should be all the reassurance you need."

"But...I don't see how he could ever defeat him. He's just a boy." Uncertain, Emmeline sniffed and bowed her head, playing idly with the lace edging of her nightgown.

"He's the boy who survived a killing curse. Stop worrying, Em, I'm sure You-Know-Who will be caught before Christmas. We have Dumbledore, too, you know."

"Yes...," Emmeline said, her voice hollow. She wanted to believe that everything would turn out well so badly…

"See darling, that wasn't so hard. Go back to sleep before you get upset again."

"Upset...I'm not upset…" Being upset never did anyone any good, yes?

"Fantastic. Hush now, you don't want to wake the neighbours again, do you?"

"No…"

Emmeline lay herself back down, mechanically. She mustn't get upset…

But her heart pounded like a drum for all the rest of the night. She couldn't have gone to sleep to save her own life.

Maybe she didn't want to.

)O(

_Fin_


	4. Hidden Treasures - LunaDaphne (M)

_A/N: Written for hp_humpdrabbles on LJ with the prompt 'water'. Also for the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'hair'._

)O(

_Luna/Daphne_

_**Hidden Treasures**_

)O(

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Daphne says, holding an arm out in front of her as she walks blindly down the silent corridor. Her eyes are covered by a pair of Luna's stockings, the clean smell of grass on them being one of the reasons she agreed to make this journey. That, and the fact that she knows what Luna's capable of doing to a person if left alone with them.

"Shh, it's a secret. We're nearly there." Luna walks in front of the other girl, leading her by the hand.

They near a statue of an old man looking forlornly into the distance. Luna whispers something in his ear. As she leans away, looking expectantly at it, the statue slides away to reveal a door.

When the girls walk through it, the smell nearly causes Daphne to faint. She hasn't yet grown used to the weirdness that is bound to appear whenever Luna is near.

There are bubbles of varying shapes, sizes, colours, smells and probably tastes everywhere. Perhaps the most noticeable one is a deep purple one, constantly changing shape. Currently, it's taking on the form of a wave before capsizing and morphing into a sphere. The bathroom looks like the scene of a paint explosion from every bottle in the world.

To Luna, it looks a little like heaven.

She peels off Daphne's blindfold but walks away towards the prettily bedecked pool, absentmindedly shaking her robes off over her head in the process. With a splash, she jumps into the pool and dives underwater, exploring the bottom. There is treasure there for people who care to take risks, they say.

Daphne shrugs and does the same, only for her it takes a little more effort. Professor Snape likes his students to wear the Slytherin tie proudly and will not make excuses for a girl who's has her neck choked by the offending object one time too many.

She sees Luna resurface, holding a locket, her eyes lit up with the glee of a new discovery.

Daphne almost laughs at the thought of the pool hiding such things, but stops herself and skips into it instead. Submerged, she can see almost nothing but a blue bottom, tiled in what looks like scenes from a story, but before she can take a closer look, a familiar form wades into view.

In the water, Luna's hair is even more mesmerising than usual.

Daphne cannot help but swim to the girl and start running her hands all through the wavy locks. Luna cannot help but do the same to Daphne's.

Soon, their hands start to slip further and further down. They travel to the neck, gently grab the throat, start circling and pinching the nipples. They take hold of the breasts and feel them bounce almost imperceptibly with the treading of water. They hover lower and penetrate the warm insides of the other girl. Underwater, there are no limits to discovering something new.

Thank Merlin for bubble-head charms.

)O(

_Fin_


	5. Understanding - HermioneCho

_A/N: Written for the Femmeslash Drabble Tag._

)O(

_Hermione/Cho_

_**Understanding**_

)O(

Us girls, we have to stick together.

No matter what foolishly insensitive things boys do, we will always have each other's shoulder to cry on. When we can't depend on anyone, we depend on ourselves.

I think we both need it.

You know that you're absolutely beautiful, don't you? But when you cry, when they _make you_ cry, all I can see on your face is betrayal. They don't know what you're going through. I do.

You have your secrets and I have mine, and I don't think I can ever tell mine to anyone. But you understand, yes? You understand that horrible feeling of looking at someone and knowing you can never make it work, because they're just too obtuse.

I think I could understand you better. I could talk to you without saying a word. I could lie with you in bed and make you forget about those that stress you out.

I could love you better than anyone else, because misery loves company. Misery knows the value of happiness.

Once we stick together, nothing can pull us apart.

Because we've withstood much tougher tests than exclusion and misunderstandings.

Because when we're excluded _together_, or misunderstood _together_, the opinion of others becomes irrelevant.

All that matters is that I know I've got you.

I don't need to know anything else.

)O(

_Fin_


	6. Going Back - HermionePadma

_A/N: Written for the Femmeslash Drabble Tag and the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'jealous'._

)O(

_Hermione/Padma_

_**Going Back**_

)O(

"I've got something secret to tell you. During our Fourth Year, I was really jealous of you," Hermione says. She is sitting by the lake, her feet bare and exposed to the water lapping at them gently. It is getting chilly, and dark, and they have been sitting there a long time, but she can't bring herself to ruin the perfection of the moment.

The sun is setting behind the mountains, casting long shadows on the ground and fiery sweeps of colour in the sky. Some birds are flying, probably because of migration, in a v-formation as she watches them. The world is so relaxed she doesn't want to blink because one less second looking at it would be a second horribly wasted.

"Yeah? But you had everything going for you in Fourth Year. You were the girl everyone wanted to be. Well, except for those mad people who sent you letters." Padma sits next to Hermione, playing with the grass which is so dry it just breaks away in her hand. She looks up at Hermione's words and stares in the same skyward direction, leaning her head to the side so that it rests on the other girl's shoulder.

"Oh please, I don't think anyone ever wanted to be me. No-one wanted to be particularly smart or bossy when they were fourteen. "

"I always was in awe of you. Of how you managed to end up in Gryffindor. You had everything."

"No. You remember the Yule Ball? You had more than I did, that night. Or at least I thought you did."

Padma turns her head to look at Hermione in disbelief. She can't think of a thing she might have been jealous of.

"But you had Krum then, he was absolutely obsessed with you!"

"I didn't want him so much as I wanted Ron though."

"Ron?! That miserable old bastard. My night only got good when I left him. Oh…are you still going out with him?" Padma cringes inwardly. She would never upset Hermione on purpose.

"He recognized you as someone desirable, he asked you. I had to wait seven years before he would even kiss me. And yes, we are still together."

"He never asked me…Harry asked Parvati if she'd go to the Ball with him, and she was supposed to ask me to go with Ron."

"Oh! So he didn't choose you, then?"

"If he could have, I'm sure he'd have gone out with you. You're the most wonderful person in the world."

"Don't say that…"

"But it's true. You know, it was the way you looked that night that made me think there might be other kinds of fun than the type you can just have with boys." She nudges Hermione, as if they are both in on an inside joke.

"If I could repeat that night now, I would have gone with you," she says.

"I'm sure that would have been a lot nicer than sitting with Victor and teaching him to say my name."

"We could have chosen robes together, to match."

"We could have gotten ready together."

"We could even go back to bed together." Padma laughs, and Hermione joins in, cheered up by the thought.

She looks sneakily at the pretty Ravenclaw and says, "You know…we could still take that chance. The dorms of the returning students _are _practically empty. I hear this night is supposed to be a very cold one. The beds'll need warming up."

"We should do something about that."

And so they did.

)O(

_Fin_


	7. Happy Birthday - BellatrixNarcissa (M)

_A/N: Written for the Femmeslash Drabble Tag and for the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'fear'._

)O(

_Bellatrix/Narcissa_

_**Happy Birthday**_

)O(

"Cissy…wake up! I've got a surprise for you…" She leans over her sister's bed, her long glossy hair hanging down and skimming teasingly over Narcissa's face.

Narcissa shivers, but doesn't open her eyes. No, she screws them up tightly, like a child trying desperately to go to sleep.

"This is a dream. It must be a dream. I can wake up whenever I want."

Bellatrix lets out a soft laugh; Narcissa really is adorable.

"I wouldn't count on it, darling. If you died now, well, you'd never wake up again."

"You're not saying you're going to kill me?" Narcissa doesn't know what to think. With her sister, anything is possible.

"Don't be silly, Cissy, that was just an example. It would be useless if I killed you before I had the chance to wish you happy birthday." Bellatrix puts her hand up to her sister's frightened face and starts to trace her pale cheekbones with a thin finger.

"What?"

"I've got a lot to teach you. I've been hearing all sorts of things back home. Almost sixteen, and still a virgin? That will not do…"

Narcissa can no longer lie there, stiff as a board an utterly vulnerable to Bellatrix's advances. She draws the covers up to her chin and sits up, gazing at her in disbelief.

"You're not saying…you can't be suggesting that…"

"Hush now, Cissy; stop being such a prude. Look, I brought some cake to celebrate. I think you'll enjoy it." She takes out a small pastry, simply dripping with icing.

Bellatrix forces it into Narcissa's mouth before she can make another move, then puts a hand over her lips and pinches her nose shut so that Narcissa has no choice but to swallow it.

"That was…good." She says, gasping for breath. Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe Bellatrix only came here to chat about getting a boyfriend.

"Of course it was." The woman springs on the bed with a sudden agility. She straddles Narcissa's hips, pinning them down so she can't move.

"Bella! What…no!" Narcissa almost screams before remembering she's still in the dormitory, surrounded by other young witches. She'd hate to get in trouble. But Bellatrix is smirking at her now and has ripped the covers away, revealing that warm nights make Narcissa less inclined to sleep with something on…

Bellatrix puts her hands on Narcissa's shoulders and leans over to whisper in her ear.

"That wasn't icing."

)O(

_Fin_


	8. Garter - RoxanneLilyLuna

_A/N: Written for a pairing on the Femmeslash Drabble Tag and for Jelly Slugs in the Honeydukes Competition._

)O(

_Roxanne/Lily Luna_

_**Garter**_

)O(

Lily's wedding.

Lily's _wedding._

_Lily's _wedding.

She never thought it would happen like this. Had all those long walks by the lake meant nothing to her? Had those breakfasts in bed on chilly mornings been totally unappreciated? Had all those suggestive hints and dirty jokes been too subtle?

Roxanne was the person Lily had always been with, no exceptions. The only times they bore being apart was for an hour or two when they had lessons, and even then they would be sure to grab a few minutes in a corner of the castle whenever they had the time.

Their lives revolved around each other, like tiny suns clinging to the worlds they knew.

But then Lily left to study plants. _Plants!_ As if there could be something more valuable to her than Roxanne. It was insulting.

And now she was getting married, to some _herbologist_, of all people. Absolutely disgusting.

Roxanne had almost lost all hope. She was going to leave the pretty little miniature palace where the marriage was taking place, and move on with her life. She'd have to try, at least. Though trying didn't guarantee success.

A sudden uproar rose up at the front of the ballroom. A crowd of men was shoving forwards, trying to get closer to the centre of all the attention. Roxanne saw a flash of blinding white in the middle of it all, sparkling invitingly. Of course. It was time to throw the garter.

She'd regret it forever if she didn't take this chance to do one last thing. What was the worst that could happen? She had already been rejected in the most horrible of ways.

Each of the jokey bachelors was going to try their hardest to catch the bit of fabric. Oh, they didn't want to get married, but they knew that the one that caught it would be getting lucky tonight. Some women really were desperate enough to believe silly superstition.

Roxanne elbowed her way through the throng, but couldn't get further than the edge of the gathering. She saw the white garter fly through the air; time stopped. The ticks of the clock on an opposite wall rang out loud and clear, but unbearably slowly. The garter was flying towards her, but there were men in front of her, jumping up and wrestling with each other, anticipating its fall.

It was getting closer and closer and closer. But she was being shoved backwards by an impenetrable wall of bodies…She wasn't going to make it.

No! Roxanne couldn't let her years of Quidditch training let her down.

She leaped into the air, catching the bit of clothing in one fell swoop. When she landed back on the ground, triumphant, a hush swept through the room.

"_This isn't right, she's not a man!" _

"_What business does she have stealing my chance at getting laid?!"_

"_Isn't she one of the bride's cousins?"_

"_I heard there was something going on between the two of them. You know, sex."_

"_What a bitch."_

She could see Lily stand up from the chair on the little podium where she had taken her marriage vows. There was a look of shock on her face, and resentment in her eyes. She didn't want her here, ruining her special day.

Fine. Roxanne didn't want to force her company on anyone. She was just sorry for them that they couldn't see a good thing when it looked them in the eye.

She turned her back on the congregation and strode out of the ballroom.

It was only when she came across a bathroom and closed the door behind her that she allowed herself to start crying. Life would have been a lot easier if she had been born a boy. For one thing, she wouldn't have to feel anything when she was insulted. Some of her cousins were absolutely dead in the emotional department.

But then again…she wouldn't trade her memories of time spent with Lily for anything.

It was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

)O(

_Fin_


	9. Odd and Interesting - DaphneLuna

_A/N: Written for a pairing on the Femmeslash Drabble Tag and for The 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge. I'm really not sure how I feel about it, so feedback would be greatly appreciated._

)O(

_Daphne/Luna_

_**Odd and Interesting**_

)O(

_1. Daphne._

_2. Studies silently._

_3. Hesitates before speaking._

_4. Her classmates don't notice._

_5. She is almost a phenomenon._

_6. The one 'nice' Slytherin is ostracised._

_7. It's lucky that they don't see her._

_8. If they did, they'd understand her covert glances._

_9. All directed at other girls, especially the pretty ones._

_10. Especially that other nice oddity, a wistful girl in Ravenclaw._

* * *

_10. Especially that other interesting character, a shy girl in Slytherin._

_9. Gay little actions go unnoted in her general weirdness._

_8. Kisses mean nothing from someone who's losing sanity._

_7. It's lucky they can't bully her more._

_6. All the better they not know._

_5. She is almost a phenomenon._

_4. Ravenclaws are open-minded._

_3. But not enough._

_2. Love: undiscriminating. _

_1. Luna_

)O(

_Fin_


	10. Everything You Believe In - HermioneLuna

_A/N: Written for the Twenty Minute Drabble Challenge._

)O(

_Hermione/Luna_

_**Everything You Believe In**_

)O(

"That's not right," you say.

"It's impossible."

"It doesn't work like that."

"They don't exist."

You wish she would listen to you, see reason. You wish you could persuade her that she is wrong. Because the fact that she's so self-confident…that she can do anything she likes…it frustrates you.

Because you know that you will never be like her. But oh, how you wish you could.

Because nothing ever restrains her. Nothing is an obstacle. She makes living life seem _so_ easy.

Sometimes, you think about changing yourself to be like her. You lie in bed, not tired at all, staring up at the bare ceiling and you try to change your view of the world so you can see the stars through the ceiling, like she does.

You invite her to sleep with you, just as friends, of course, every once in a while. You watch her sleeping and you wonder what it is about her that makes her the insanely wonderful person she is. You try to imitate her movements. When you see her, you soak up information about what she is wearing, what she is talking about, who she is talking to.

Maybe all this will not be in vain. Maybe, if you spend more time with her, you can absorb her habits better, like a sponge.

_Why are you doing this?_ You ask yourself sometimes. There's never one straight answer. She would never give a straight answer. So you try to avoid them too.

She's perfect, simply because she has so many of the right imperfections. Sometimes, you hate her for being so perfect. You jibe at her, insult her. You tell her she knows nothing of the world and that everything she believes in is a lie. A big fat lie made up by her fool of a father.

You're cruel, but your words are weak against her impenetrable gaze. She knows who she is and no-one can do anything that could possibly change that. You love her for being so her.

You suppose that really, you can never be her. Because she would never try to be someone else. You'll have to settle for being _with_ her instead.

It's better than nothing.

When you lie in bed at night, you think about what it would be like if you weren't just friends. Everything you believe in goes against these treacherous thoughts.

But then again, everything she does goes against everything you believe in.

You will forever have something to talk, to argue, to think about.

And you can't help but love her just for that.

)O(

_Fin_


	11. Visions - LavenderSybil

_A/N: Written for the Cross-Gen Competition, the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'Professor', and for femslash100 on lj with 'reveal'._

_Attention: I will no longer be posting smut in this collection, nor on this account in general (there may be exceptions). Instead, I've made an account purely for smut, 'bisous pour toi'. Feel free to follow me there._

)O(

_Lavender/Sybil_

_**Visions**_

)O(

All the other students had already shuffled out of the darkened, sweet-smelling classroom when Lavender approached her teacher.

"Professor…I don't quite understand how you knew about Parvati's rabbit."

"Hmm? Ms Brown, Seers are not known for revealing their secrets."

Sybil Trelawney glanced up from the crystal bowl she had been studying and peered curiously at Lavender. She gave a little gasp and leaned in look at her more closely.

"Have you been having visions, girl?"

"I think so."

"Wonderful! You must tell me about them." Her face was now only inches away from her student's; her wide eyes staring unblinkingly into the girl's.

"Well…last night when I was in bed, I couldn't fall asleep. That's how I knew it wasn't just a dream. I saw—," Lavender paused and looked down at her hands, which were torturing a piece of parchment.

"I saw myself, in this room, with you standing in front of me. We were snogging. What does this mean, Professor?" Lavender gulped and looked up eagerly.

"Ah, my dear, you have the Gift."

"So…do you think it'll ever come true?"

"It will have to. Divination is always accurate, except when practiced by those who do not possess the Sight."

"I see."

Lavender took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She stood like that for a few seconds, waiting.

"My dear, this is not the time." Trelawney looked back at her crystal ball. "No-one can force the hand of Fate."

That doesn't mean they couldn't try. _She_ would.

)O(

_Fin_


	12. Runes - HermioneSuLi

_A/N: Written for the Femmeslash Drabble Tag, and the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'library'._

)O(

_Hermione/Su Li_

_**Runes**_

)O(

"Hermione, are you feeling all right? You look tired."

Hermione snapped her head back up from the desk it had been resting on. She widened her eyes, as if trying not to make them fall closed again. When she saw it was Su standing ramrod-straight in front of her, she put her head back on her desk.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately what with the homework Professor Babbling gave us last week."

"Did you manage to finish it?"

"I...I didn't," Hermione whispered. She raised her head to look at the girl, then glanced away, embarrassed.

Su, it seemed, took this as a sign of encouragement. It wasn't often she had done more work in a subject than Hermione, even if she was a Ravenclaw. Anyway, any excuse to talk to Hermione was a good one. She usually spent so much time with Potter and Weasley, it was difficult to get her on her own.

Su took the chair next to her and sat down. "Let me see what you've got so far, then."

Hermione fumbled around in her book bag before taking out a journal whose cover was covered with smudged scribbles. She flipped the pages until she came to one on which the ink still looked fresh. There was a tea stain in the top right corner and a patch of dried drool in the centre of the page.

"I can't for the life of me remember what this one is. I looked in the textbook, but I didn't find it. I'm hopeless."

"Let me see," Su leaned over to look at the journal. "Ah yes. This is actually a pretty common rune...in...certain...texts. Um." She blushed wildly. "Not that I read those texts."

"What is it?"

"Um, well, it could be interpreted as 'cup'."

"Really? I wonder why I haven't see it before."

"I have different interests than you do, Hermione. By the way, if I were you, I wouldn't use that run on our next essay. The connotation is very different from what you're thinking."

Suddenly, a terrible curiosity came over Hermione. She perked up and grinned at Su.

"What does it _really_ mean?"

"You won't like it."

"I have to know."

"No, you don't." Su jerked her hand away from the journal as if it had burned her. She should never have given Hermione the wrong homework, the homework she had made up in hope that Hermione would finally see what was staring her in the face. Apparently, Hermione wasn't quite as smart as she made herself out to be. The only knowledge she had came from books, and not very variable ones at that.

One day, Su had come across a book full of runes, sitting plainly on a library shelf. When she had taken it to bed that night for a bit of bedtime translating, she had discovered that the book was a lot less innocent than its leather-bound cover suggested it. She had been exposed to runes she'd never seen before. Runes that made that night's bedtime reading a lot more pleasurable than usual.

She could see now why Hermione hadn't been in Ravenclaw. Her mind wasn't odd enough to jump to the most interesting of conclusions.

'Cup' indeed. It was a far cry from 'vagina', but the Britons who invented the rune hadn't been fussy about anatomical correctness.

If only Hermione knew...

)O(

_Fin_


	13. Wondrous Paradise - BellatrixAndromeda

_A/N: Written for Challenge #25b on writerverse and for gamma_x_orionis on femslash100 on lj._

)O(

_Bellatrix/Andromeda_

_**Wondrous Paradise**_

)O(

Years ago, Andromeda had made a choice. One day, she had simply walked out of her family house and never looked back. She'd married Ted Tonks and had a beautiful baby daughter. Her life had become a little easier, and a lot happier.

However, as we all know, the universe we live in is not the only one. There are, perhaps, a million. All we know is that in one of them, Andromeda chose differently.

)O(

She is strolling, a basket of flowers in her hand. Her face is bright: laughing, smiling. In her other hand, she grips the palm of another beautiful woman, a woman who looks astoundingly like her. They are skipping through a meadow which is positively overflowing with daisies, sunflowers, narcissi...

On the horizon, the sun is majestically setting, letting loose all the burning reds you could ever dream of. Near it, a rainbow stretches across the heavens, not caring that it's in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Birds are twittering sweetly. A brook babbles pleasantly. Crickets are chirping so delightfully you would gladly take one home and listen to it all day.

Andromeda and Bellatrix skip off into the wondrous paradise. Their hands are gripping each other so tightly, their fingers have gone white. But it's all right. Because at least they still have something to hold on _to._

)O(

In one of the dank cells of Azkaban, Andromeda stirs. As another Dementor sweeps towards her, she whimpers and clenches her eyes even more tightly.

)O(

_Fin_


	14. Naughty and Nice - GinnyLuna

_A/N: For autumn midnights, to make up for the obscene lateness of your birthday fic. Written for the prompt 'kindness' on femslash100 on livejournal._

)O(

**Naughty **_**and**_** Nice**

When Ginny's just had a shitty day at work, or been called 'sweetheart' by a man she doesn't know, or is just having her period and wants to die, she doesn't go home. Going home would mean that Harry and her screaming children would be there, expecting to be fed. There's no-one at home who sees her as a real person anymore.

So Ginny goes to the house in the middle of no-where where she knows she can spill her soul out and everything will be all right. She goes to Luna, because Luna listens.

There's been no-one else in her life who has been as kind to her as Luna has. Luna doesn't mind if Ginny dirties her carpet with mud from her shoes, or if she eats all of the good chocolates from the box Rolf has bought her, or if she demands that Luna have sex with her without even hinting at it beforehand.

When Ginny gives herself over to Luna and her never-ending kindness, she can't help but feel better afterwards. Sometimes she feels guilty about it, that she's using her friend and forcing her to be nice all the time when being nice all the time is not an easy thing to do.

What Ginny doesn't know is that Luna's kindness evaporates instantly whenever she and Rolf start taking their clothes off. Ginny would be _very_ surprised to know what hides in the Scamanders' closet.

)O(

_Fin_


	15. Underwear - ChoMarietta

_A/N: Written for the Femmeslash Drabble Tag with the prompt 'lost'._

)O(

_Cho/Marietta_

_**Underwear **_

)O(

"Etta, have you done the washing lately? I can't find my underwear." Cho stumbled from room to room in the flat she shared with her friend, raking it with her gaze before ascertaining that no, her underwear probably wasn't hiding in the kitchen.

No matter how many new pairs of panties she bought, she could never find them. At first she thought that this was because her mother disapproved of them and so threw them out whenever Cho brought her her dirty laundry (months ago, back when she had just moved into the flat, she had been too busy with her new job to do the laundry herself), but now that she and Marietta were alternating in doing it, she didn't think that would be a problem.

When she didn't get a reply, Cho stopped her searching and walked to Marietta's room. Frowning, she knocked. "Etta? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, yeah," she heard the muffled response. "Actually, I think some of your underwear might be here—"

Without hesitation, Cho opened the door, "Thank God. You remember Luna, from school? She was always telling me about how there's this 'Land of Lost Things', where inanimate objects which can come alive go and live out their lives. I thought my underwear might…"

Cho stopped when she saw Marietta standing in front of a pile of her underwear, looking guilty. "I don't know how these got here, I swear," she said. "Hey, maybe Luna was right. Maybe they just walked out of your closet and into my room. Weird, eh?" she babbled.

Cho looked uncertain. "Well, I always thought that Luna was a bit mad, but maybe she did get something right." She tried to smile. "I guess I'll never be wearing these again. If they really can come alive, I don't want to traumatise them with the sight of my privates."

She collected them up in her arms, Marietta helping her a little jerkily than usual.

"Well, see you later, I've got a date to get ready for!" Cho waved and walked out of the room.

When she was gone, Marietta closed the door and leaned on it. "I wouldn't mind being traumatised by the sight of your privates," she muttered. "I don't think that'd be a very traumatising experience at all…"

)O(

_Fin_


	16. a pinch of salt - LavenderRomilda

_Lavender/Romilda (w/past Lavender/Ron)_

_**a **_**pinch **_**of salt**_

-.-

salty eyes;

she kept wiping them, trying, failing,

to say her goodbyes

-.-

salty skin;

from all the times she thought,

of having her way with him

-.-

salty tea,

when she was distracted and could not imagine

another person with who she could be

-.-

salty pavement,

when Rom came over to rid her house of slugs,

when she could not find a willing gent

-.-

salty fingers,

Rom likes to stay over sometimes

and her smell lingers

-.-

salty drink,

_what do they put in it anyway?_

but Rom's so pretty, and Lav can't even think

-.-

salty sea,

sex has never been so weird,

but all Lav cares about is where Rom's put her knee

-.-

salty salt,

its taste's only improved over the years; all Rom's doing

_she_ was never the one at fault

-.-

_Fin_

* * *

_A/N: Written/submitted to the Femmeslash Drabble Tag with the prompt 'salty', the category 'Elder' in the Wand Woods Competition (Write about a unique (non-canon) pairing (300 fics or less)) and the Femmeslash Project Challenge under the theme 'freeverse'. Also, this is a M&MWP._


	17. who she's supposed to be - LavenderGinny

_A/N: Written for the Femmeslash Drabble Tag with the prompt 'feverish'._

_Dedicated to Amber (Cheeky Slytherin Lass) because she was the one who prompted this and made my muse come back from her hiatus._

(O)

_Lavender/Ginny_

_**not who she's supposed to be**_

(O)

When Ginny hurtles, like a dropped stone, off her broom and onto the wet hard ground, Lavender's heart almost stops beating. It's lucky that it doesn't however, because if it did, not only Lavender's life would be lost that night.

She's been trained to react quickly when everyone around her can do nothing but stand still in shock. Lavender sprints out onto the Quidditch field, a bag clutched tightly in her white hand. When she gets to Ginny she sweeps her eyes over her and promptly fishes a small vial out of the bag. She doesn't fumble when she takes the stopper off, only because she knows how dangerous it would be if she did. She opens Ginny's slack mouth and tips the contents of the vial into her.

And that's when the rest of the team of healers arrives. They've had as far a way to run as Lavender, but not nearly as much motivation. Knowing that she, as a lowly trainee, is about to be pushed aside, Lavender grabs one of Ginny's hands in her own. When she touches it, she almost drops it; it's burning. On impulse, Lavender pulls it to her mouth and presses her lips to it. Ginny's feverish, but Lavender's blood has turned to ice.

Maybe if she can pull the heat out of her, they'll be able to find some sort of balance.

It's not long before Lavender is yanked away from Ginny's body, not long before a small crowd of people surrounds the famous Quidditch player. Someone is lecturing her about responsibility, and following orders, and not trying to run before you can walk, but Lavender can barely hear them.

Lavender The Medical Assistant may not be worthy of attending to Ginny The Renowned Chaser, but that's not who they are right now. Right now, they're a worried girl and her injured girlfriend.

In times of crisis, you're never who you feel you should be. You're who you need to be, and right now, Lavender just needs to take care of Ginny.

_Fin_


	18. a true wordsmith of the bar - Daphne

_A/N: A more-than-slightly-drunk Daphne scrawls a note to a girl she likes the look of._

_...in rhyming couplets._

* * *

_Boys, lemme tell you, are really scary._  
_They all wanna talk to me, every Tom, Blaise, and Harry._  
_But that's not even the worst bit,_  
_'Cos they also wanna get in my kit._

_Have I ever approached one? Tell me, have I?_  
_Have I ever given more than a negative one-word reply?_  
_I don't think so, darling; none of them deserve it._  
_Of all the guys that've talked to me, every was a git._

_You, on the other hand, are a lady of taste._  
_Up to this point in my life, I swear all my thoughts've been chaste._  
_But the sweet curve of your lips,_  
_And the light sway of your hips,_  
_Why, they make me want to come in haste._

_Pardon, please, my ramblings and bawdy words._  
_Men like me, and that includes landlords._  
_I've had a few too many firewhiskeys to drink,_  
_But really, it's into your eyes that I'd like to sink._

_I'm doing bloody well for a drunk though, ain't I?_  
_So far in this note I've made all lines rhyme, and that's no lie._  
_(Well, maybe except for that last one in stanza three,_  
_It may not be in a couplet, but it's in a limerick, and that's good enough for me.)_

_Have I proved to you now that this is no passing fancy?_  
_I'd like to go out with you, perhaps to a ball, where we could get all dancey._  
_I could be a princess, and you, my queen._  
_I'd even find us crowns, if you'd be so keen._

_Please, consider my request._  
_I swear it is not a jest._  
_If you would give me your consent and name,_  
_I'd make sure you'd be glad you came._

_- Daphne G._  
_(i.e. me)_


	19. friendly reminders - LunaLucy

_A/N: Written for the Femmeslash Drabble Tag with the prompt 'silk'. Lucy is over the age of consent._

(O)

_Luna/Lucy_

**_friendly reminders_**

(O)

_Luna,_

_In Charms today, I thought of you,_  
_When I learned a spell that was totally new._  
_I cast it on a feather,_  
_Which promptly turned to leather;_  
_Like our whips-different only in hue._

_In Herbology, I thought of you again,_  
_We were attacking plants which caused some pain._  
_But those plants had flesh soft as silk,_  
_As if they'd been washing themselves in milk;_  
_Being hurt softly made me sane._

_Hogwarts is not usually this kind to me._  
_Here, you can never take me across your knee._  
_But when my lessons remind me of what we do,_  
_Why, I always ask to go to the loo,_  
_And not for reasons that include a wee._

_Missing you frightfully, _  
_Lucy xxx_


End file.
